A momentary Lapse
by ThePhantomCypher
Summary: "That was probably one of the most exciting, and… terrifying experiences in all my life. I am glad it's over, but I also wish I could have been there a little longer… for the last part, anyway." A one-shot about a rather interesting incident between Blue Pearl and he Diamond. Told from Blue Pearl's POV
A strange feeling washes over me as I approach the huge Metal-glass double-doors at the end of the huge corridor. Quick and subtle, but rather uncomfortable all the same. Then again, ever since the rebels had increased their attacks on the firebases and Kindergartens under the domain of my lady, everyone's nerves seemed to be frayed; all except for the stoic, calm demeanor of my Diamond.

I can't understand this one though. It's new… so alien to me. Is it excitement? Fear? Dread? Maybe it's all three at once. But, it all started with a message sent to me by my Diamond.

It was a Priority One message, sent from Blue Diamond herself. A cold thrill runs through my spine at the thought. Me? A pearl? A mere servant receiving such an important message? usually addressed to members of the Court: War Generals, Naval Commanders, and Quartz Battalion Leaders were the ones that received such a thing, never a Pearl.

I know I am her most trusted servant, but I never thought that I would ever see such a notice.

The message entailed a special request to see me, and it read "Summons of Urgency", that usually meant no good for a gem of low-class, it commonly imbibed a trial- which also meant someone's gem was going to be broken

But it also had a special memo that read,

"I have a special task for you, my Pearl. I expect your punctuality as always, my servant."

So, I don't think that it will be a punishment, but still…

I arrive, on time, at my Diamond's chamber and give a modest knock at the large door.

"Enter, my servant.", she always knew who was behind her door, like she could retain sight beyond walls.

Without hesitation, I walk through the doorway as the large double-doors slid open. A gust of chilly air greets me as I venture further into her sanctuary. The large room itself seemed to reflect the dominance of my Lady, with it's high crystal tressed ceiling that seemed to be only thing taller than her. But, the quiet atmosphere also breathed the personality of Blue Diamond.

I first stand straight and give the Diamond salute, "My lady Diamond." and customarily drop to one knee, "What is your will, Your excellency."

She sat, straight and tall with her form towering mine. Her eyes were almost always hidden, but I could always feel the weight of her gaze.

Her lip ever so slightly flexes upward, rare smile.

She spoke, gently "My Pearl, you are loyal, yes?"

"Of course, my lady. Always."

Her smile quirks up a little more, and she gives a quiet laugh, and it was then that I say the piercing glow of her eyes, scanning me, and only adding to my anxiety.

"Very good", she begins to slowly rise from her throne, and walks over to the large window overlooking the landscape, breaking her gaze from me "You know that as a pearl, and as my… _servant_ , you are dutifully bound to whatever task in which bestow you, correct?" She places her eyes back upon me, and I nod fervently.

"Well, as I mentioned in the message, I do have quite a special task for you."

"What will you have me do, my Diamond?"

Again, her smile widens more.

"Simple. Do what I say, until I dismiss you. Is that clear?"

My mind starts racing, if I had an organ that pumped blood throughout my body, it would be beating wildly. _She's never asked this of me before… what does she have in store for me?_ But, I knew couldn't refuse - I do trust my Diamond, with my full being.

"Yes, mistress."

She carries herself over to the large, silken cathedra and sits down gracefully.

"Come. Sit on my lap."

I give a short nod, and hurriedly walk over to Blue Diamond. I stop right in front of her stony visage, not sure quite what to do; _this never happened before… what do I-_

My thoughts are quickly broken as I suddenly feel a large, powerful hand gracefully lift up my body. Blue Diamond places me on her left knee, and leaves her hand resting around my abdomen. I always knew that the size of my Diamond, or any of the Diamonds for that matter, dwarfed any other normal gem in known existence - but with her arms draped over me, it really shows how small I am compared to her stature.

"Now, my loyal servant, tell me…", she uses her large arm and nudges my head upwards to meet her shadowy gaze, "Do you think I am a good leader?"

 _What._

"Be Honest."

 _She is asking me If I… Is..this a trick? A test of loyalty? Of course she is a good leader, she is a Diamond after all, but why is she asking me of all gems._

"I-I.. o-of course, my Lady. Your are an excellent leader, surely the wisest of the authority"

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely."

She tilts her head slightly, and her grin seems to become more genuine.

"Well, it is known that every leader isn't perfect. Each one has their flaws. Isn't that correct, my Pearl"

I give a short nod, "Yes, that is correct, my Lady."

She gives a silent, almost inaudible chuckle, "Then with knowing this simple truth, what are _my_ flaws?"

"You are flawless, my Diamond, you have no faults!"

"But you just agreed that every leader, no matter their greatness, has imperfections," her grip tightens around my thin frame, "Was that a lie?"

"N-no no, of course not, I would not lie to you, My Diamond!"

"The, what are my weaknesses?!" She slightly grits her teeth, and her grip becomes almost painful.

I slowly start to panic on the inside. _This MUST be Test! Blue Diamond is measuring my loyalty… right? Or… is she just… toying with me, like if I was a game. NO! My Diamond is fair, she would not just waste her time in something so trivial… would she?_

"Answer me!"

I don't know what to say. I never thought that my Lady was flawed, even in the slightest. This is so unexpect-

"Answer me NOW, or I will break you!"

"I don't see any flaws in YOU, my Diamond! You are the exception!"

Her hands are now slowly crushing my physical form, terror starts to wash over me. _This is happening all so fast! She's never done anything like this!_

"Then why did a member of my court betray me!"

 _So, that's what this is about. The fusion, and the loss of Sapphire to the rebels._

"My Lady, I-"

"Why did my Sapphire betray me for that… lowly gem, if I am supposedly flawless?!" My physical form starts to flicker as she squeezes me harder and harder with the shouting of every word. I can feel the cold streams of tears trickling down my cheeks

"WHY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

The faint sound of a crack can be heard as a thin, jagged line shows itself across the surface of my gemstone. Pain ripples through every molecule of my body.

Blue Diamonds stops cold. Her hidden eyes move towards the cracked gemstone on my being. She releases her iron grip immediately.

She stares at me for a moment, watching as my physical form begins to fade. She brings her hand down to my gemstone, and places a her index finger at the center. A bright glow shines out from my gem, as a soft humming sound emanates from the area.

 _The Pain… it's gone._

She moves her other hand to the top brim of her hood, and pulls it back, revealing a pair of cutting, azure eyes, and long, slightly wavy indigo hair - the softness evident from the dark-blue tresses. I had never seen her full face before, it's just as beautiful as I imagined to be.

For a moment, all the fear disappears, and a palpable comfort shrouds my form, replacing the gem-shattering grasp from just a few moments earlier.

I faint, sorrowful smile sets itself on her face, "Forgive me, Pearl. It seems I had a momentary lapse in judgment."

She gives a subtle laugh, with a tinge of bitterness.

"I suppose you now see, that even I am not perfect, my Pearl."

"Yes, my Lady. No gem is perfect."

"How true that is", she rises from her large chair and sets me down onto the cold floor of her chamber, "You may leave, my Pearl"

I silently nod, and turn to leave her chamber.

"Oh! Pearl, wait!"

I spin around, and face her, with a formal pose. She picks something up from the side table next to her chair, and walks over to where I stand, handing me a small Holo-Reader.

"The real reason why I summoned you here. It entails details for a secret tactical assualt on one of the rebel bases. I cannot trust to transmit the plans even on a secure Diamond line, it would be too risky if they were somehow intercepted by the rebellion's spies. So, I have faith that you can deliver the mission specifics to General Carnelian in person, yes?"

"Of course, My Diamond."

"Good", she gives one last smile before turning around, "Then you dismissed for the rest of this cycle."

"As you wish" I say before promptly leaving her chamber.

That was probably one of the most exciting, and… terrifying experiences in all my life. I am glad it's over, but I also wish I could have been there a little longer… for the last part, anyway.

" _...a momentary lapse…"_


End file.
